elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2015/06
30. Juni 2015 *Ab ins kühle Nass! Elefanten erfrischen sich im Neuenburgersee - Video. - 30.06.2015. *Oscar-Preisträgerin Lupita Nyong'o kämpft gegen Elefanten-Wilderer - 30.06.2015. *Don't mind me! Stunned tourists look on as elephant wanders over to hotel swimming pool and drinks from it with trunk - 30.06.2015. *Elephant population goes up marginally - 30.06.2015. *Ivory Belongs on the Front of Elephants - 30.06.2015. 28. Juni 2015 *Fossilien von Urzeit-Elefanten in Rumänien entdeckt - 28.06.2015. *7 million year old fossil of elephant ancestor is found in east Romanian village - 28.06.2015. 27. Juni 2015 *How Do Elephants and Other Animals Sneeze? - 27.06.2015. *Notice to Ganesh over elephant’s ownership - 27.06.2015. *Fear of elephant attacks in Jalpaiguri - 27.06.2015. *Illegal possession of elephant brings legal notice to ex-minister - 27.06.2015. *Hospital for elephants likely - 27.06.2015. *The Bronx Zoo’s Loneliest Elephant - 27.06.2015. 26. Juni 2015 *Zirkus: Elefantentrainer muss Bußgeld zahlen - 26.06.2015. *Circus Renz Berlin slaat Hoogvliet even over - 26.06.2015. *Elephant Gajendra dropped from Dasara march this year - 26.06.2015. *Two women die in elephant attack in Korba, Ambikapur districts, four deaths in a week - 26.06.2015. 25. Juni 2015 *Elefant Ludwig fühlt sich in schon wie zu Hause - 25.06.2015. *Virginia Zoo to relocate elephants, bring in white rhinos - 25.06.2015. *Conservationists say new China policy could stop elephant poaching - 25.06.2015. 24. Juni 2015 *Tödliche Elefanten-Attacke in Buchen: Tierschutzbeauftragte fordert Konsequenzen - 24.06.2015. *500 people, 100 jumbos die annually in man-elephant conflict - 24.06.2015. *Meet on elephant corridor - 24.06.2015. 23. Juni 2015 *Elefanten-Attacke in Buchen: 6.000 Euro Belohnung für Hinweise - 23.06.2015. *The Kenyan elephant reserve that's fighting back against poachers - 23.06.2015. *Activists to Descend Upon USDA to Save Nosey the Elephant - 23.06.2015. *Former Orphan Elephant Returns To Keepers To Give Birth To Second Baby (VIDEO) - 23.06.2015. 22. Juni 2015 *How Elephant Poop is Helping Nab Ivory Poachers - 22.06.2015. *Why Elephants Are Recovering in Uganda as They Decline Overall - 22.06.2015. 21. Juni 2015 *Olifant Circus Renz mishandeld - 21.06.2015. *Elephant Anjalee a walking ambassador for zoo's Sri Lankan efforts - 21.06.2015. 19. Juni 2015 *Elefanten in Afrika: Elfenbein-DNA verrät Jagdgebiete der Wilderer- 19.06.2015. *Elefanten-Attacke in Buchen: Noch keine heiße Spur - 19.06.2015. *Was macht der Killer-Elefant? - 19.06.2015. *Nach Elefanten-Drama: Tierschützer zeigen Zirkus und Behörden an - 19.06.2015. *Baby-olifant Qiyo zet eerste stapjes buiten in Planckendael - 19.06.2915. *Why Elephant Advocates Crushed A Ton of Ivory In Times Square - 19.06.2015. *When Poachers Go To Kill An Elephant, These AI-Powered Drones Are Already There To Help Stop Them - 19.06.2015. *Prince Harry takes aim at target elephant poachers in Africa -19.06.2015. *Newborn elephant helped to its feet by herd - 19.06.2015. 18. Juni 2015 *In Indien: Elefanten müssen vor Gericht erscheinen - 18.06.2015. *Prinzessin Stephanie von Monaco wird zur Elefanten-Ersatz-Mama - 18.06.2015. *DNA from elephant tusks reveals poaching routes - 18.06.2015. *Baby elephant who almost died after he was caught in a poacher’s snare in Kenya is saved after vets pack his severely injured foot in CLAY - 18.06.2015. *Baby steps! Adorable pictures capture moment 17-day-old elephant greets public for the first time - 18.06.2015. *2 Elephants in an Assam Court in Cross-Border Custody Battle - 18.06.2015. *1 Ton of Illegal Ivory Will Be Publicly Destroyed in NYC Friday - 18.06.2015. *Man gored to death by elephant - 18.06.2015. 17. Juni 2015 *Der Elefanten-Schnügel wird jährig: Happy Birthday Omysha! - 17.06.2015. *Circus Carl Busch kommt ohne Elefanten nach Bad Kreuznach - 17.06.2015. *Mann in Strandlokal in Thailand von Elefant getötet - 17.06.2015. *Problem-Elefant von Zirkus Luna ist im Kreis Waldshut bekannt - 17.06.2015. *Olifant Kai-Mook heeft er een zusje bij - 17.06.2015. *Opnieuw olifantje geboren in Planckendael - 17.06.2015. *Cute Alert! Orphan Elephant Herd Helps Care for Two Young Babies (VIDEO) - 17.06.2015. *Solar fencing to check elephant movements on Karnataka-Kerala border - 17.06.2015. *Exploited elephant gores bystanders, killing 1 - 17.06.2015. 16. Juni 2015 *Elefant stapft über Kinderspielplatz an dänischer Schule 16.06.2015. *Darum wird Elefant "Baby" nicht getötet - 16.06.2015. *Bei mir war der Killer-Elefant ganz sanft - 16.06.2015. *Retire the elephants, animal rights groups demand - 16.06.2015. *Wild Elephant Injures Two Workers Near Bengaluru - 16.06.2015. *Jared Leto: How to Save the World’s Elephants - 16.06.2015. *African Lion Safari shows off 3 'big, beautiful' baby elephants - 16.06.2015. *What is the zoo’s new baby elephant named? - 16.06.2015. 15. Juni 2015 *Lösung im Kampf gegen Wilderer: China könnte Elefanten und Nashörner retten - 15.06.2915. *„Elefant war seit Jahren verhaltensgestört“ - 15.06.2015. *Elefanten im Zirkus: Tierschützer warnen vor "tickenden Zeitbomben" - 15.06.2015. *Elephant Conducts Violinist in Adorable Belgian Zoo Video - 15.06.2015. 14. Juni 2015 *Kommentar zum tödlichen Elefanten-Angriff: Diskussion über Tierhaltung wird neu entfacht - 14.06.2015. *Zuflucht für Todes-Elefant : "Baby" soll in Serengeti-Park - 14.06.2015. 13. Juni 2015 *Ausgebrochener Zirkus-Elefant tötet Mann - 13.06.2015. *Baden-Württemberg: Ausgebrochener Elefant verletzt Mann tödlich - 13.05.2015. *Dung study to ascertain elephant population at BNP - 13.06.2015. 12. Juni 2015 *Elefantenkuh Sumatra gestorben - 12.06.2015. *Jungbullen-Wohngruppe im Heidelberger Zoo: Ludwig gewöhnt sich an die Elefanten-WG - 12.06.2015. *Can You Use Big Data to Track an Elephant Poacher? - 12.06.2015. *Elephant reunion at Oregon Zoo - 12.06.2015. *The U.S. Is Still Complicit in the Worldwide Slaughter of Elephants - 12.06.2015. *Pattaya Family injured in Elephant Attack at Thailand Forest - 12.06.2015. *Enraged elephant ends Kekirawa rescue mission on a different note - 12.06.2015. 11. Juni 2015 *Senegal seizes illegal elephant hair jewelry - 11.06.2015. *India: WCS suggests reliable method of monitoring endangered Asian elephant population - 11.06.2015. *China throws a lifeline to Tanzania's elephants - 11.06.2015. 10. Juni 2015 *Survival of the biggest: Incredible photos show thirsty elephant taking over crowded watering hole - 10.06.2015. *Rescued Lonely Orphaned Elephant is Thriving in His New Sanctuary Home (VIDEO) - 10.06.2015. *Rajaji Park to host elephant safari after eight years - 10.06.2015. *State gets new elephant reserve -10.06.2015. *For Elephants, A Hospital to Call Their Own in Kerala - 10.06.2015. 9. Juni 2015 *Charles Knie: Zirkus will Elefanten durch Frankfurt karren - 09.06.2015. *Schattig: baby-olifant krijgt eerste douche in Pairi Daiza - 09.06.2015. *Elephant poaching crisis: Last chance for Africa's greatest creatures - 09.06.2015. *When Kottur elephant handlers get to fly to Russia - 09.06.2015. 8. Juni 2015 *Elephant handler trampled to death - 08.06.2015. *Woman Sings Sweetest Little Lullaby To A Sleepy Elephant - 08.06.2015. *Name for zoo's newest baby elephant to be announced next week - 08.06.2015. *Tanzania faced with crisis as elephant numbers drop sharply - 08.06.2015. 7. Juni 2015 *Line transect method apt for elephant count: researchers - 07.06.2015. *Kerala to have First Elephant Hospital in India - 07.06.2015. *Line transect method apt for elephant count: Study - 07.06.2015. *Man held with a pair of elephant tusks - 07.06.2015. *Kumki elephant to be shifted from Chadivayal camp - 07.06.2015. *Elephant tramples six to death in Bihar - 07.06.2015. 6. Juni 2015 *'Kidnapped' elephant traced in forest after 35-hour hunt - 06.06.2015. *The real reason for the catastrophic collapse of Tanzania’s elephant population - 06.06.2015. *These 5 Sanctuaries are Dedicated to Saving Abused and Neglected Elephants - 06.06.2015. *Two month old elephant calf drowns in pond - 06.06.2015. 5. Juni 2015 *Slash will Elefanten retten - 05.06.2015. *"Asyl" für Elefanten in Botsuana - Video. - 05.06.2015. *Elephant Tramples 2 to Death in Bihar's Bhagalpur - 05.06.2015. *Four countries are acting as safe havens for African elephants - 05.06.2015. 4. Juni 2015 *Yes, baby elephants do suck their trunks - 04.06.2015. *Tanzania in denial over 60% elephant population crash - 04.06.2015. 3. Juni 2015 *Wildlife charity hails Mirror's ivory trade campaign as thousands of elephants saved - 03.06.2015. *Sydney Film Festival film tells tragic story of Tyke the circus elephant - 03.06.2015. 2. Juni 2015 *Älteste Elefantendame Deutschlands feiert fette Party - 02.06.2015. *Dezimierung der Elefanten in Tansania „katastrophal“ - 02.06.2015. *Tanzania elephant population declined by 60% in five years, census reveals - 02.06.2015. *A jumbo-sized problem - Africa’s elephants in peril - 02.06.2015. *Lost Baby Elephant is Reunited With Mother Thanks to Kind Rangers (PHOTOS) - 02.06.2015. *Elephant census begins in U’khand tomorrow - 02.06.2015. *Villager killed by elephant - 02.06.2015. *Anti-Poaching Groups In Africa Becoming “Militarized” To Protect Elephants, Rhinos, Small Arms Survey Shows - 02.06.2015. *Elephant kills 65 year woman - 02.06.2015. 1. Juni 2015 *So feiert der älteste Elefant Deutschlands Geburtstag- 01.06.2015. *Elephant steals tourist's handbag from car - 01.06.2015. *China pledges to stop domestic ivory trade and protect elephants - 01.06.2015. *Communities lectured on minimising conflict with elephant - 01.06.2015.